


囹圄chapter03：报复

by SherryKong



Category: ABO - Fandom, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, 群像
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryKong/pseuds/SherryKong
Summary: 吃醋，舞蹈室双面镜，绑架，报复。含少量站街剧情。
Relationships: 刚好喻见妮, 喻雪奋战
Kudos: 11





	囹圄chapter03：报复

chapter3 报复

一辆黑色的路虎驶过灯光明灭的长街，在并不十分宽敞的巷子小心地穿梭，停在街道暗处。

穿着黑色冲锋衣的身影从车内出来，棕色的卷发从帽子边缘披散下来，将姣好的脸庞遮掩大半。她的双手插在冲锋衣的口袋，隐在夜色中的眼珠闪烁着老鹰似的警惕，翘挺的鼻梁和弧度满分的红唇能够不经意地撩起人们埋藏在心底隐秘的欲望。

砸碎的玻璃瓶的碎片折射着绿色的光，被踩扁的银色啤酒罐随意的躺在地上，瓶口边缘棕黄的液体流出来，黏在飘落的印满色情广告的彩纸上。

劣质香水和信息素混杂在一起，发臭的啤酒和街边呕吐物的味道让人下意识地皱起眉头。巷口发廊昏暗的大灯闪烁着，好像永远都供电不足。男人愤怒的低吼和女人扯着尖嗓子的叫骂混在一起，像源源不断的噪音，充斥着整条街道。

有不自量力的男性alpha围上来调戏她，被她打得抱头鼠窜。

这里是红灯区。

老实说，喻言不止一次来过这。

她的脚步是从容的，一身的黑色，几乎融入夜色之中。像身穿尖帽魔法袍的黑魔法师，是会出现在噩梦里的鬼魅。

弯弯曲曲的小巷仿佛打结的鸡肠，身后嘈杂的声音渐渐淡去，像海水退朝后的宁静。她的皮鞋踩在凹凸不平的地面，绕过污水半满的水洼。微风中带着一丝甜腻的气息，把她的发丝卷起，在胸前飘舞着。

喻言分化成omega这件事是她人生中最意难平的一件事，第二个意难平的，是在她分化的那天被曾可妮和刘令姿上了。

她个性要强，总觉得自己分化成omega是不合适的，同时被两个女的上更是屈辱，何况其中一个比她年纪还小。当然，心里的这些想法她都没有告诉别人，一是怕隐私的事被人笑话，二是怕被说种族歧视。奈何不断地自我催眠也无济于事，最终对曾可妮的迁怒化成心中的结，怎么也解不开了。

老城区的烂尾楼隔音不好，楼上有户人家在外放着《浪费》。“多久了我都没变，爱你这回事整整六年，你最好做好准备，我没打算停止一切……”

断断续续的音符飘进喻言的耳朵，她低下头加快了脚步。

有时候，她觉得自己像个傻瓜一样。明明觉得对方没有多在意她，她却没有勇气放下自尊，偏执地留恋着，等待曾可妮向她再次发出邀请。

等待的过程总是艰难和漫长，喻言无意去做什么乖乖女，她有很多发泄的方式，来这里消费只是其中之一。

高中毕业班级聚会那晚，谢可寅喝得烂醉如泥，喻言走到她身后，双手环抱她的腰，把蹲在地上的谢可寅捞起来，架着她的胳膊扛在肩上。谢可寅嘟着嘴，发出不满的哼声，慢慢挥舞过来的拳头被喻言握紧。

喻言皱着眉忍受着她嘴里的酒气喷洒在自己的脸颊边。喝醉了的谢可寅脚步飘忽，嘴里还在念叨着新创作的rap，朦胧的双眼紧盯着喻言抿紧的唇瓣，语速渐渐慢了下来。

谢可寅表面看起来大大咧咧，内心却细腻得很，她好像知道喻言的心事，不安分的手指轻轻掐喻言的脸，“我们、特种兵queen，大名鼎鼎的，喻！言！”

谢可寅的音量突然大了起来，仿佛在向街道里的空气宣告惊人的大事件。喻言偏过头看着她，放在谢可寅腰间的手紧了紧，避免她向旁边跌倒。谢可寅的嘴唇离她很近，几乎是贴在她脸上说的，“感情怎么、怎么会那——么复杂啊。”

喻言不敢和她对视，谢可寅眨动着醉意朦胧的双眼，双手勾上喻言的脖颈。她穿着黑色的短款T恤，雪白的细腰露了出来，手臂和脸蛋的温度一样高，在酒精的作用下透着粉红色。

喻言想把她的衣服下摆拉低一点，醉酒的人容易着凉。但她没有多余的手了。

乌龙茶的清香混在酒气和香水中，显得不太突出。“喻言？”

“嗯？”喻言觉得自己在和一个小孩子对话，耐着性子哄她。

“你不用送我回家了。”谢可寅撅着嘴撒娇。

喻言把她背起来，谢可寅的脸软绵绵地贴在她肩头。

谢可寅的发丝散落在喻言的颈间，弄得她痒痒的，下垂的手臂，指尖在喻言胸口轻轻晃动，她的声音变小了，好像在试探，好像在渴求，“你可以和我上床吗，你这么厉害，一定可以的。”

喻言迈出的脚步迟疑了一下，没有回应她，她分不清这是谢可寅的醉话还是认真的。感觉到谢可寅濡湿的嘴唇突然覆上她肩膀裸露的区域，有冰凉的液体流到喻言后颈的腺体上面，她心中一惊。

谢可寅的眼泪打湿了喻言的衣领。

“可寅……”喻言的心软了，像浸泡在气泡酒里的一颗覆盆子，悬浮在气泡翻腾的液体中，摇摆不定。

她们在黑暗中的身影像微风中两片叠起来的树叶，踉踉跄跄的消失在街道尽头，带着青春期的迷茫、落寞与忧伤。

那天晚上谢可寅说的话就好像不小心划亮的一根火柴，把喻言埋在心底的炸弹给点燃了。

对呀，凭什么呢，omega就是天生被操的吗？

后来喻言去做了检查，果不其然，她被判定成AO型分化紊乱综合征，心理上是alpha的性格，身体却是omega，简单来说，大部分是由于心理方面引起的一种症状。

那么至于喻言来红灯区的原因——她当然不是想被操的，而是来操人的。

“言姐。”一位身材干瘦的年轻男子坐在玻璃门边的小板凳上，看到喻言之后站了起来，恭恭敬敬地弯腰把她迎进门。他染着一头褐色头发，一边眉骨上有两颗银色的眉钉，干净白皙的脸上没有胡茬，轮廓阴柔。

前台的中年妇女脸上堆着油腻的笑，问她是不是还要上次那个。喻言点了点头，拿着女人交给她的房间钥匙上楼了。

光线从楼梯拐角的窗户斜斜的漏进来，灰尘盲目地舞蹈着，像堕落的精灵。楼道里很安静，鞋跟踩出来的声音在楼道里空灵地回响，淡淡的烟味飘进喻言的鼻子，楼梯上躺着几根被人踩扁的烟头残骸，棕色的烟丝露在外面，像被蹂躏过后的身体干涸的眼眸。

房间只有床头灯亮着，并不十分遮光的窗帘布让橙红色的光懒洋洋地透进来。一位年轻女子躺在床上，听见声响便坐了起来，朝喻言微笑。

被子边缘褪到胸口下方，她穿着单薄的蓝色吊带，细长的脖颈，肩膀的线条很漂亮。一张鹅蛋脸，笑起来会露出不算很明显的兔牙。“你来了。”她轻声说道，声音成熟又带着一些甜美，在夜色里有种清纯的妩媚感，微微发亮的瞳孔映着朦胧的美。

喻言把外衣脱下，潇洒地仰头，甩掉粘在脸侧的发丝，白嫩的颈部肌肤，微微凸起的喉头两侧是优美的颈线。她径直走到床边，脱掉鞋子。

“雅凝。”

她轻轻叫着女生的名字，伸手去抚摸她光滑的脸颊，眼神温柔得像沾了露水。雅凝微笑着掀开了被子，把喻言拉进来。

喻言陷入一个柔软的怀抱，她亲吻着雅凝甜甜的嘴唇，手指在她肩颈上摩挲，指腹贴着细腻的肌肤，勾住她肩上的吊带慢慢扯下来。

茂密的长发糊在对方脸上，白葡萄酒独特的香味蔓延开来，刺激着雅凝兴奋起来的神经，她像置身于酒窖里，快要喘不过气。

雅凝是beta，她能闻到omega和alpha的信息素，但这些信息素对她的身体没有任何影响。可是，往往一个人身上有好闻的气味，在做爱时依然会增添许多好感。

她弓起腰，屁股撑着床，让身体轻轻滑下去一些。雅凝仰起脸舔舐喻言的脐钉，又软又湿的舌尖在她的肚脐和紧致的腹肌周围画着圈，像沾湿的棉花在上面擦拭。

雅凝闭上双眼，颤抖的眼睫毛贴在喻言薄薄的腹部肌肤上，酥酥麻麻的感觉从小腹爬上来，喻言焦躁地脱掉两人的裤子。

雅凝的手臂上移，微凉的指尖在喻言的脊背后面划过，停留在浅浅的腰窝上，“怎么那么久都不来，我很想你。”

“工作上，比较忙。”

喻言的脊背随着她的动作起伏，鱼骨似的凹线两侧渗出细密的汗珠，上面的纹身也灵动起来。凤凰鲜亮的眸子凝视着墙皮脱落的天花板，半舒展开的翅膀抖动着鳞片状的羽毛。有种神圣的野性美在局狭的房间里大胆绽放。

她频繁地将头发撩到耳后，俯下身亲她，雅凝大口喘着气，让已经戴好指套的手指慢慢探入下面幽深的地带。

在这里做爱不会让喻言感觉到任何压力，不会有感情上的负担，不会被alpha玩弄，也不会被omega质疑她的能力。一个收钱，一个办事，像是对等的接受与输出。

做完之后的喻言并不急着走，她会在这睡一晚，等到天亮了，在雅凝的脸上留下一个轻柔的吻，离开床之后体贴地帮她掩好被角。

她与雅凝接触过的所有客人都不一样，做爱的时候会问她疼不疼，还让她告诉自己用什么样的方式更舒服一些。雅凝手把手地教她，她学得很快，很快就超出雅凝的预期了。喻言的体力和耐力都很好，比雅凝接过的绝大多数alpha都强，和她做这种事完全不会是折磨，而是一种享受。

有时候雅凝也会产生不切实际的幻想，觉得自己可能要爱上她了，希望有天喻言能把她接走。可她从喻言的眼里又时常感觉不到更多的爱，她的眼神里藏着伤感，像夜中的孤星，任是自己如何抚慰也无法让她摆脱寂寞的神色。

她看似是为她而来，其实却是为了另一个人而来，无论世界上有再多的雅凝，也不过是她心中那个人的替代品罢了。

于是雅凝渐渐打消了别样的念头，尽情挥霍着每一个和她度过的夜晚。只是在雅凝的心里，她是个特别的存在。

她踩着月色来，又循着阳光离开。像影子，永远都抓不住。

和谢可寅在酒吧high到凌晨的喻言一觉睡到下午，手机铃声响起，她烦躁地从乱得像鸟巢一样的被窝里伸出手。脑袋像被战斗机轰炸过，疼得仿佛要裂开。

“喂？”慵懒的嗓音低沉沙哑。

喻言的烟嗓把那头的曾可妮吓了一跳，“在干什么？”

“有什么事吗，没事我就接着睡。”听见曾可妮的声音，喻言的火气又上来了。熬夜的人睡眠不足容易肝火旺，宿醉的人精神状态不佳，被吵醒之后起床气爆发很快。她很想挂掉电话。

听见曾可妮没头没尾的长篇大论，她翻了个身，平躺着，头发乱糟糟的散在枕头边。曾可妮看不见她的大白眼。

她是没想到曾可妮找她帮忙，是为了给孔雪儿在娱乐圈牵线。

“这种事情就想起我来了？”喻言的语气冷冰冰的，曾可妮听出来些许醋意，捏着手机的指节轻轻颤了颤。

“我们公司是搞房地产和国际贸易的，不像你，在那边的人脉比较多。”

喻言沉默了一会，说道：“可以商量，但我也要跟孔雪儿见个面才行。”

已经比预想中顺利得多，曾可妮连忙笑着答应，又嘘寒问暖几句，手机很快传来嘟嘟的忙音，她只好尴尬地放下手机。

就好像把女朋友惹生气的直男，永远搞不懂她生气的点。曾可妮有时候也搞不明白，为什么喻言就不能像别的omega一样，在不该计较的地方选择遗忘。

可喻言终归是非同寻常的女生。她对自己在意是事情很执拗，还具有别的omega没有的野性和魄力，这是连曾可妮都很欣赏，同时也十分畏惧的。

在曾可妮的视角下，喻言做什么事情都雷厉风行，工作和事业所占的比重比私人情感要多很多，她就像一只不食人间烟火的凤凰，孤傲地在天空翱翔，不会为任何人而降落。

准确来说，曾可妮觉得自己不值得接受喻言的爱。时间长了，她总会想到喻言分化的那天自己和刘令姿做的是一件错事，年轻时的情难自抑导致日后竟然找不到补救的机会。她曾经以为自己能对喻言做与对其他omega同样的事，但她渐渐意识到自己错了。

她们的关系变得尴尬，在旁人眼里她们就像分手之后面对前任似的。看着喻言难以掩饰的扭捏，每次见面曾可妮都自顾自地打着圆场。

“我一直以为你和梓倩在一起了。”曾可妮朝周梓倩使了个眼色。

周梓倩心领神会，笑着揽住喻言的肩膀，在她低垂的脸上亲了一下，开玩笑说：“对呀，言言最爱的人是我呀！”

“我要是来抢喻言，梓倩会把我谋杀吧？”曾可妮讪讪地笑，若无其事地举起酒杯。

喻言抬起头看着坐在对面卡座拿着威士忌酒杯的曾可妮，眼神好像要把她杀死。真想把她暴打一顿，喻言心想。

“除非曾可妮死了，不然我再也不想见到这个人！”散席后，喻言在洗手间里愤怒地说，在旁边对着镜子补口红的周梓倩知道她说的是气话，伸手拍拍喻言的后背安抚她。

喻言确实是不想见到曾可妮的，尤其是当她和孔雪儿一起出现的时候。

喻言戴着鸭舌帽和墨镜，在商场的咖啡厅里坐着，翻看公司刚刚出版的时尚杂志。上半张脸从杂志花花的封面后露出来，散发着一股生人勿近的总裁气息。

曾可妮和孔雪儿来到她面前，她装作没看见，不为所动，一脸淡然地用她那被指甲刀打磨得光滑的指尖翻动着杂志书页。

曾可妮拍了拍孔雪儿的手臂，孔雪儿放下了挽着曾可妮的手，走过去轻轻唤了声“喻总。”声音软软的，像微风里的花瓣，飘到喻言的脸颊上。

喻言放下手里的杂志，摘下墨镜，用眼神示意她们坐下。她原以为孔雪儿是盛气凌人还很做作的那种高傲自大女，但孔雪儿一直很乖巧地坐在曾可妮旁边，话也不多，不会刻意地恭维喻言，也不会附和曾可妮的话，她默默地喝着咖啡，偏着脑袋认真地听着。

孔雪儿的指甲盖涂的是浅红色的指甲油，贴着流金的碎星，不会太艳俗也不会太浮夸，很衬她的气质。她的双手贴在白色咖啡杯的边缘，化着精致眼妆的大眼睛凝视着喻言的脸，漂亮的红唇微抿。喻言的视线不由自主地向下移动，看到她如雪一样白的颈部和锁骨的肌肤，恍了恍神。

喻言心下讶然，觉得孔雪儿的脸和身体，是所有人见到都会喜欢上的。

交接工作很顺利，孔雪儿原来的小公司，只要愿意花点小钱就能把她挖走。曾可妮早就派人打点好了。喻言也不是挠挠脑袋做的决定，脑海中有很多想法，在见到孔雪儿之后飞快地闪过，像抢食的群鱼疯狂跃出水面。

“在找到合适的经纪人之前，孔雪儿先跟着我，我带她回公司把接下来要了解的事情安排一下。”喻言若有所思地看着孔雪儿平静的脸。

孔雪儿转过头看曾可妮，曾可妮有些犹豫，右手搭在孔雪儿的手背上轻轻按了按，最后对着喻言点了点头。

“晚上我叫司机来接你。”

“好。”孔雪儿很听话地答应，笑了一下，纯真的眼眸闪着光，整张脸看起来有点憨憨的，像是那种不谙世事的单纯女孩。

孔雪儿跟着喻言来到商场的地下车库，新穿的高跟鞋不太合脚，轻微的刺痛感从拧紧的脚趾和脆弱的脚后跟传来。她小心翼翼地叫前面的人，像小猫一样，声音弱弱的，“喻总。”

喻言停下脚步，回过头来。

“不用这样叫，你直接叫我喻言吧。”

孔雪儿低垂着眼睑，眼珠在喻言的黑色裤腿和发亮的皮鞋表面转悠。慌乱的眼神不敢与喻言对视，红棕色的刘海有些凌乱地贴在白皙的额头上，像水草。

“好像、好像不太合适吧？”孔雪儿甩了甩头，刘海回到了该有的位置。

喻言接过孔雪儿挂在臂弯里的外套拿在自己手里，轻声对她说了句：“没关系。”

她继续走在孔雪儿前面，只不过这次她放慢了脚步。

孔雪儿坐在副驾驶座上，系好安全带。她仰起头，双手把散落的发丝撩到脖子后面。喻言盯着她线条优美的脖颈，鼻尖缭绕着蜜桃的甜香。虽然同样是omega，孔雪儿的信息素理应对她没有什么诱惑力，但喻言还是产生了凑过去在她脖颈下方咬上一口的冲动。

她咽了咽口水，偏过脸去。“后备箱有平底鞋，我去拿给你吧？”

孔雪儿睁大了玻璃珠似的漂亮眼睛，怔怔地望着下车的喻言，把来不及脱口而出的名字含了下去。

车内的灯光落在她们的头上，像淡金色的海潮卷起层层叠叠的晚霞。孔雪儿头顶的发丝、眼睛周围翘起来的长睫毛和肌肤表面的绒毛都裹上金色，整个人像是在发光。

喻言感受到了孔雪儿的吸引力，像自她身上散发出来的淡光交织成的薄纱，把自己兜在里面，像沉浸在捕梦网捕捉到的美梦里。

她把车顶的灯关了，面前的仪表盘亮着清晰的荧光，在她神情复杂的脸上投下蓝色的影子。发动机发出沉闷的哼鸣，车身在灰白色的路面留下长长的黑色轨迹，像黑色的航道线，钻进城市拥挤的街道。

孔雪儿变得比以前忙碌了许多，公司让她走偶像路线，这是能够在短时间内让人有机会爆红的一种方式。她必须重拾荒废了几年的舞蹈，强加练习准备在四个月后出道，即使她有过舞蹈基础，但这也绝非易事。

她从早到晚都泡在舞蹈室里，对着镜子一遍一遍地练习，胸口剧烈起伏，张着嘴喘气，膝盖上是一大片的淤青。汗水把全身的衣服都打湿，头发黏在肩上。她就像一只被雨淋湿的蚂蚁，可怜地、顽强地做着最后的拼死一搏。

我不想输给命运，我也不会输。她想。喻言每次看着孔雪儿坚定的眼神，都会莫名地心疼。

起初曾可妮的车子会在晚上过来接她，后来孔雪儿说要在公司住，叫她不要再派人来了。有时候曾可妮下班会顺便过来看她，给她带些好吃的。

孔雪儿没太多朋友，因为练舞太投入，吃饭和休息都不是十分规律，曾可妮和喻言陪她聊天，她每次都笑得很开心，像个傻孩子似的。

喻言越发地觉得孔雪儿很可爱，大概好感一个人就是从觉得对方可爱开始的。

她看见孔雪儿盘腿坐在舞蹈室发呆，双手托着腮，粉红色的嘴唇嘟起来，脸鼓鼓的，像个包子。过了好一会儿，她听见孔雪儿对着镜子里的自己说：“我是猪吗，怎么连这个都学不会呢。”

她抬头看着走过来的喻言，眼眶周围红红的，掩饰般的擦了擦鼻子，越不想被人发现自己的脆弱，动作却越发显得笨拙不堪。

真是个傻猪猪。喻言心想。她把手里拎着的奶茶放在孔雪儿的腿边。

“谢谢……”孔雪儿的声音软软糯糯，想多说些什么，却没有继续。

“别着急，一步步来就好。”喻言伸手摸了摸孔雪儿的头。她的头发也很软，头顶散发着运动后的温热，桃子甜味的馨香把喻言的心融化了一半。她蹲下来，轻轻地抱住了她。

孔雪儿把头微微侧到喻言的肩上，小心地蹭了蹭。她没有化妆，薄薄的肌肤像婴儿那样的吹弹可破，翘挺的鼻尖是水润的红色，喻言情不自禁地捏了捏她的鼻梁，孔雪儿条件反射地眨眼，往后缩了一下。

太可爱了，粉色的小团子猪，简称猪包。

喻言痴痴地笑着，眼睛眯起来，唇形十分漂亮的嘴唇中露出两排倒梯形的白牙。

不明所以的孔雪儿眨着无辜的双眼，有些害羞地低下头去。

在空闲的时候，喻言偶尔会带孔雪儿出去兜风，一般是晚上，很晚的时间，一路上没什么车，路人也很少。

车前的近光灯在路面上方投射着不长不短的光柱，灰尘无处藏身，向车子两侧躲闪着。那些萌生的秘密在灌木丛和黢黑的树影后面延伸。

渐渐逃离城市的喧闹，私奔到无人的暗处。

好像在偷情。喻言的心脏跳得比鼓点还快。

车内的气温有些高，白葡萄酒和蜜桃的气味完美地融合在一起，并不会觉得突兀。喻言抿着嘴，打开了车顶的天窗，风灌进两人的衣领，把衣服吹得鼓鼓的，长长的头发也飘向两侧。

光污染严重的城市上方是暗紫色的天空，看不见星星，偶尔有几架飞机飞过，一眨一眨的灯光似闪动着泪光的眼眸。

曾可妮送给孔雪儿的LV包包被她放在膝上，她还戴着曾可妮在那天晚宴送她的钻石耳坠。她很节俭，首饰也不是很多，手腕上一直都挂着一条或者两条黑色的皮筋，练舞的时候扎头发用。这样的搭配本来应该不算协调，但在孔雪儿身上却让人找不出什么挑剔的点。

车子在江边停下来。青草沾着雨露，散发着潮湿的气味，江风吹在脸上，略微有些腥。

喻言掏出手机，对着孔雪儿的侧脸拍了几张照片。正眯着眼眺望江景的孔雪儿听见声响转过脸来，朝喻言温和地笑。

路灯橙色的光包裹着她，在她身侧拖出一个窄窄长长的影子。孔雪儿的眉眼带笑，糅合在朦胧的暖色中，她就像一位流落街头的港风美女，眼底埋藏着落寞，像不小心被人摔碎的易碎珍宝，碎片折射出星星点点的光。

喻言害怕，不一会儿孔雪儿就被江风吹散了。

“我也想帮你拍照。”

孔雪儿埋头在包里翻找着她的手机，动作还是一如既往的笨拙。

喻言走过去抱住了她，孔雪儿愣了一下，下巴贴在喻言的肩上。她以为喻言心里有什么伤心事，手臂慢慢地抬起来，抚摸她的背。

“雪儿，我能亲你一下吗？”

孔雪儿盯着喻言的嘴唇，灯光底下明亮清澈的眼珠慢慢地转着，像波动着涟漪的水面。

“其实……你可以不用征求我的意见的。”

孔雪儿主动把脸凑过去，睫毛颤了颤，闭上了眼睛。喻言的嘴唇很软，自带酒香，舌尖相互试探，像两条触碰脑袋的鱼。孔雪儿的双手搭在喻言的肩上，嘴唇一上一下地吮吸，甜腻的气息在江边微凉的空气中拉长，唾液在嘴边挂上银丝。

喻言再次抱住孔雪儿，这次她抱得更紧了，整个人贴在她身上，孔雪儿差点站不稳。她把脸埋在孔雪儿的颈窝，微微发红的双眼氤氲上一层模糊的色彩。

她有些不忍心对孔雪儿做计划好的那件事，不再是果断并且坦然地将她当作一颗棋子。她不想让孔雪儿知道她的残忍，就好像会把自己的不堪暴露在她面前，和这样美好的她对比起来自己显得如此低劣似的。

驾车返程之后，孔雪儿在下车之前又和她接吻了。喻言伸手解开她的安全带，孔雪儿的上半身凑过来倒在喻言的怀里，长长的手臂在喻言的脖颈周围描摹，把她圈紧。

喻言明白她想要了。但她强忍住将自己的手伸进她上衣里面的欲望。

“等等。”

孔雪儿睁开双眼，染上情欲的迷离的眼睛，闪过一丝疑惑。心里隐约觉得喻言要拒绝她，抿紧嘴唇怔怔地坐回座位上。

她看向喻言的眼神里，不是被拒绝的哀伤，也不是欲求未满的失望，而是自责，是抱歉，以为喻言不喜欢自己而为她的这些举动困扰。她默默地把头低下去，下巴快要埋在胸前。

喻言静静地看着她，伸出手，将孔雪儿绸缎似的长发轻轻撩到耳后。杏仁似的白皙瘦削的脸颊，耳朵的轮廓小巧玲珑，侧脸上睫毛的剪影与鼻梁和唇角的弧线构成一幅精美的画。

或许上帝见了也会动恻隐之心。

喻言收回手，声音像被水浸润过的棉花糖，在水杯里化成流动的糖渍。“今天太晚了……”她温暖的手掌覆上孔雪儿的手背，“明天，我去舞蹈室找你，好吗？”

孔雪儿转过来看她，缺乏安全感的眼睛想在喻言的脸上探寻什么，喻言的眼神温柔又坚定，微张着从未对她撒过谎的嘴。孔雪儿用手抬起喻言的下巴，大拇指的指腹在她的下嘴唇抚过，眼底的渴求与遗憾交织，泛着水润的光泽。

喻言下车送她上楼，“别着凉了。”她把身上的牛仔外套脱下来盖在孔雪儿单薄的肩上。孔雪儿缩着脑袋，半靠在喻言的臂弯里，像只小奶猫似的吸了吸鼻子。

凝重的夜色仿佛要将心中的棋盘倾覆，错乱地堆叠着密密麻麻的爱与恨，像永远走不出去的囚笼。

喻言呆坐在空荡的客厅，指尖夹着的烟贴近嘴唇，吸了一小口，橙红色的火光在她没有对焦的瞳孔中央闪烁着。

曾可妮是在晚上接到喻言的电话的，说是有关赞助商的问题要与她详谈。助理小姐把她引进一间办公室便离开了，曾可妮等了好一会儿喻言才提着一袋奶茶进来。

“来晚了，刚刚在等奶茶。”喻言从塑料袋里拿出一杯奶茶看了看标签，连着吸管一起递给曾可妮。

印象中，这是喻言第一次给她买奶茶。曾可妮的手指转动着，欣喜地望着标签上“芋泥波波鲜奶去冰七分甜”的字样。喻言一言不发，背对着她，在书柜边翻找着文件。她穿着宽松的棉纺黑衬衫，衣领上方露出半边肩胛肌肤，朱砂色的牡丹花瓣和青色的凤凰冠羽给曾可妮的视觉冲击感让她不禁想起6年前在她背部伤口上药的场景。

她大口吸着奶茶，甜甜的液体在身体里散发凉意，却难以消抵从小腹翻涌上来的热潮。

视线突然模糊起来，曾可妮怀疑自己的意识都被喻言背后那只凤凰的眼眸吸走。她把半杯奶茶慢慢放在桌上，愈发变得沉重的脑袋贴在交叉的双臂上。

喻言转过身，黑色的衣摆放大，像蝙蝠的翅膀在曾可妮的眼睛里摇晃着。她微凉的指尖在她的侧脸上划动了一会，曾可妮的头抬不起来，看不见喻言的表情。她的双肩被喻言猛地拉起，靠在皮座椅的椅背上。

“嘶——”身后传来刺耳的响声，一张塑料胶布贴上曾可妮的嘴唇，她的瞳孔收缩了一下，像落入陷阱的小兽，仿徨失措。

喻言拿着手铐，把曾可妮的手腕铐在扶手，这还不够，又把她的脚腕铐在椅子腿前。冰冷的不锈钢腿刺激着曾可妮的肌肤，她的手指徒劳地摆动，嘴里发出呜咽的残响。喻言鲜红的嘴角勾起诡秘的笑，化了深色眼影眼线的双眼散发邪魅的寒光，像童话故事里的反派女王。

她的脸离曾可妮很近，近在咫尺却又有种不真切的陌生感。

喻言闻到紫檀香味，轻蔑一笑，推着曾可妮的椅子从容地走出办公室。椅子下的自动轮“骨碌骨碌”刮过瓷砖地面，一前一后的两个身影进入舞蹈室。

曾可妮睁大了双眼，难以置信地看着镜子对面的女孩——是正在练舞的孔雪儿。别的舞蹈室是单面镜，而这间舞蹈室的镜子装的是双面镜，可以直接看见隔壁的状况，但对方看不见这里。

曾可妮突然明白了，咬紧了牙，黑胶布外面现出清晰的牙骨轮廓。她凌厉的眼神仿佛要在喻言平静的脸上剜下长长的口子。

“别生气呀，”喻言优雅地转身，来到曾可妮身后，突然用手臂勒住她的脖子，就像当年在军营格斗时被曾可妮使诡计暗伤那样，“观赏愉快。”

喻言弯下腰在她耳边说道，满意地看见曾可妮的脖颈和太阳穴跳起青筋，她像一条脱水的鱼，鼻翼因为缺氧的缘故而颤抖不止。

喻言潇洒地走出去，留下一个干净利落的背影。6年前的她只是个卑微的观众，今天她要让曾可妮也成为观众，亲眼看着她喜欢的人在她身下承欢。她多想碾碎她的梦，一如自己的梦被碾碎那样，此刻更是要加倍奉还。

可是她不知道，在曾可妮心里最重要的人，其实一直都是她自己。

孔雪儿停止了舞蹈，她察觉到喻言好像跟之前不太一样。她牵上喻言的手，纤细的手指把她的指缝填满。手心里沁出薄汗，冰冰凉凉的触感，像鱼光滑的肚皮。

“你为什么不怕我呢？”

“为什么要怕呢？”孔雪儿眨巴着漂亮的大眼睛，很认真地回答，“你虽然第一眼看起来高冷，还有一点点凶，但你其实很温柔呀，对我也很好。”她觉得喻言有很多心事，是不易接近因而不被大家了解的孤独感，但她的内心很暖，孔雪儿愿意化开喻言表面的薄冰。

孔雪儿希望每个人都能开心快乐一些。她是即使自己只有一颗糖果，也会把仅有的糖果掰开一半去分给别人的那种小孩，善良得有点傻。

喻言看着她的笑容愣了一下，但她的心不再动摇。

“如果要给自己加个标签，你觉得你是最＿＿的人？”某期杂志对喻言有一则采访，问过这样的问题。

“我是最什么都不怕的人。”

她把孔雪儿圈进怀里，亲吻她的侧脸。细碎的吻带着白葡萄酒的清香，沾在孔雪儿的脸上，印满粉红色。孔雪儿的脸像熟透的红桃，仿佛要滴出水。

唇齿相依，喻言用力地拥吻她。孔雪儿被亲得双腿发软，膝盖弯下去。喻言扶着她坐在地上。舞蹈室的木地板像窗外的月光微凉，每一个与地板接触的动作都会产生清脆的声响。

头顶的白炽灯照在她们脸上，瓷白的肌肤像海滩上被海水冲刷过的白色贝壳，心底的罪孽都被冲洗干净。

喻言的手从孔雪儿的T恤下摆伸进去，描摹着柔软的线条，激起阵阵呻吟。孔雪儿漂亮的大眼睛半闭着，眼睫毛止不住地颤抖，她把T恤衫撩上来，露出细瘦的腰肢、肋骨、内衣下面呼之欲出的双乳还有清晰的锁骨。

她的胸口上方有几颗小小的痣，在灯光的照耀下别样性感。她双手勾在喻言脸颊两侧，拇指和食指温柔地抚摸她的耳垂，眼底的笑意仿佛是在邀请喻言前来品尝自己。

喻言不知道她是从哪里学的，又像是与生俱来的能够勾起人的性冲动，随便哪个眼神，哪个动作，反正对自己很是受用，她俯下身子舔舐她细长的脖颈。“不要再那里留吻痕，”孔雪儿的手指陷进喻言浓密的发丝，轻声叫唤她。

“嗯，我有分寸，会控制好的。”喻言把孔雪儿的手抓在自己手心里，滚烫的红唇覆上她胸口中间的痣，用膝盖把她的双腿分开。

孔雪儿曲着双膝，脚上没有穿鞋，脚踝贴着地面，桃红色的脚底对着镜子轻微摇晃，靠在喻言肩上的脸一片潮红，张嘴小口小口喘着气。

曾可妮用手捶打椅子的把手，因为过度用力，指节泛了白，指甲仿佛要嵌进椅子里。

喻言的头发披散在肩上，背部的那只凤凰挥舞着巨大的翅膀，眼睛里满是嘲讽的意味，直直盯着曾可妮发红的眼。它像杀手的图腾，狰狞的面部把利刃插进曾可妮的心脏。

巨大的阴霾笼罩她，在两人愈发激烈的动作里仿佛有一双无形的手穿过镜子，伸过来扼住她的颈喉，她快窒息了。恼怒与羞耻感汇聚成气球，在头顶膨胀，最终无力地炸开，喷溅出零散的记忆碎片，扎得她全身的肌肤疼痛起来。

喻言把孔雪儿抱起来放在自己腿上，手指在她湿滑的花径里快速运动，另一只手轻轻掐着她翘起的臀瓣。孔雪儿的腿在喻言大腿两侧，呈鸭子坐的姿势，扭动着腰迎合她。她的额头和脖颈渗出汗来，模糊的双眼望着镜子里面喻言背上的纹身，手指在凤凰的羽翼上抚摸。

“喻言。”

“嗯？”

孔雪儿的身体软下去，锁骨和她的锁骨相撞，手臂挂在喻言的肩头。

“你的纹身好漂亮，是什么呀？”孔雪儿的侧脸贴在她的颈窝，很热，很软，很香，像煮熟的牛奶麻薯。

“是凤凰。”

喻言把褪下的衬衫垫在孔雪儿身后，将她推倒在地上，用舌头去舔孔雪儿胸上挺立的红樱，抵在她肩上的手像凤凰强有力的爪子。翅膀在喻言身后延长，掀起滚烫鲜红的爱意，抖落到孔雪儿身上。那样果决，奋不顾身地冲刺。

孔雪儿没有力气再往下问。喻言的舌头在她无法收紧的花穴里搅动，不断刺激着她的敏感点，蜜汁像潮水一样流出来，软肉不可控制地收缩、蠕动，垂在地上的手指条件反射地颤抖，像被蝴蝶停靠的花蕊。

孔雪儿的身体被人打了麻药似的，在地上趴了很久都起不来，她没想到喻言这个omega可以那么猛。喻言帮她穿好衣服，孔雪儿的身上还带着欢爱后的余温。

喻言将软绵绵的她翻过来，把脸贴在她胸前静静地听她的心跳声。孔雪儿抚摸她的头发，朱唇轻启：“还舍不得走吗？喻总。”

喻言抬起头看她水雾迷蒙的眼睛，说：“今天不想走。”

孔雪儿把喻言脸颊边的发丝拨开，指腹贴在她的线条锐利的下颌轻轻按压。

“对了，听说你的金主下周就从国外回来，你知道她是谁吗？”

孔雪儿的双眼放空，思绪循着月光飘向窗外。

“我知道啊。”

“金子涵嘛。”

Tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 一切美好的事物都是曲折地接近自己的目标，一切笔直都是骗人的，真理都是弯曲的，时间本身就是一个圆圈。
> 
> 尼采《查拉图斯特拉如是说》


End file.
